Face Down
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: When Rory was born, Lorelai moved both of them to New York City to get away from her parents. They moved in the same building as Jess and his mom. Rory and Jess quickly become best friends. As they get older, Jess' mom has a new boyfriend who beats Jess.
1. Chapter 1

_okay guys, this is a new story...it's gonna be a little hard to keep up with so many stories, but i'm gonna try reeeeally hard!_

What you need to know- When Rory was born, Lorelai moved both of them to New York City to get away from her parents. They moved in the same building as Jess, his mom, and her boyfriend. Rory and Jess quickly become best friends.

_okay, also...I might skip a lot of time in between chapters or sometimes even in the middle of a chapter, but i'll say so, or i'll say something so that you know they're older._

**Face Down**

It was 9:00 at night. Lorelai Gilmore sat watching TV while her 6-year-old daughter, Rory, slept in the next room. There was a knock at the door.

"You caught me at a good time, I was right in the middle of a commercial," she said as she opened the door. She had no idea who it might be, but she always acted like that.

Fortunately, it was Jess, who was used to her little quirks. Jess lived on the floor above Lorelai and Rory. He was Rory's best friend and had been since Lorelai and Rory had moved into the city six years ago.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Jess asked. His face was tear-stained and he was limping a little, but Lorelai didn't say anything. She suspected his injury had something to do with his mom, Liz's new boyfriend Jonathan.

Lorelai nodded. "Let me set you up a sleeping bag in Rory's room," she told him.

While she did that Jess went into Rory's room. Rory was still awake, reading. She quickly turned out her flashlight and pretended to be asleep when the door opened. "It's just me, Rory," Jess said.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Rory asked, smiling at her best friend.

"I'm staying here tonight. Your mom's coming in to give me a sleeping bag, so you should pretend to be asleep again."

Rory nodded and put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes just as Lorelai came in.

"Here you go, Jess," she said, and laid the sleeping bag and pillow out on the floor for him. "I'll be in the next room if you need me."

Jess nodded and Lorelai lef the room and closed the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Rory sat up.

"What happened to you?!" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Jess," she looked him seriously in the eye. "Tell me what happened. Was it Jonathan?"

Jess nodded, but didn't say anything. "Wanna sleep up here with me?" she asked him.

Jess didn't say anything, but climbed into Rory's bed with her. Rory lifted the blanket up for him to get under, and he did. They fell asleep quickly without saying anything else.

When Lorelai came in to check on Rory before she went to bed, she saw Rory and Jess together in the same bed, but she didn't mind. She trusted Rory, and besides, they were only six. They probably didn't even know what sex was.

* * *

_umm, so yeah. did you like it? comment pleaseeeeeeee !_

_as the story progresses, theyre gonna get older (duh.. but really, theyre gonna be in elementary school soon, then middle then high school...but there will be a few chapters abut each.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CoffeeIsWhatIneed02-** yeah, me too! it's so cute!

**TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47**- Oh my God! First of all, thank you for your review. Second, thank you so so so incredibly much for telling me how to update chapters since apparently there's something wrong with the site. Also, you said that you don't know if you can create new stories like this, but I think you can, because I used an old document to make the first chapter of this story. Anyway, thank you soo much! I love you!

**Just A Girl of the Hollow x3**- It won't let me update either, but **TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47** knows how so she told me so now I am able to.

**Britterina**- They must've been so cute when they were little!

**Curley-Q, allycat1186, Literati and naley forever-** thank you so much for your reviews!

_by the way, the title face down is the name of a song by the red jumpsuit apparatus..its really good, you should check it out!_

**Face Down Chapter 2**

The next morning was a Wednesday. Jess had brought a bag of clothes with him when he came the night before, so Lorelai woke the two kids up at 7:30. They got up and once they were dressed, they came out for breakfast.

"Do you need a ride to school, Jess? Lorelai asked.

Jess nodded and continued eating his muffin and coffee. Rory was eating the same thing.

After they finished Lorelai drove them to school. "Hello," the teacher, Mrs. Colindale said to them. "Why don't you go sit on the carpet with the other kids. We're going to start with a story today."

The kids sat down like Mrs. Colindale told them too, and Lorelai left.

Mrs. Colindale noticed Jess limping and wincing a little as he walked to the carpet, and decided to say something to him.

"Jess, honey, are you okay? What happened?"

Jess shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You really don't look like you're okay."

Jess nodded and repeated," I'm fine."

"Hon, I think you should go to the office and maybe call your mom."

Jess immediately shook his head hard. "I don't need to call my mom."

"Jess, I'm going to write you a pass to the office."

That was when Rory stood up. "He doesn't need to go to the office," she said. "He's fine."

"Rory, don't get into this. This is about Jess."

"Yeah, but Jess is my best friend," Rory said indignantly.

"Well then can you tell me what happened to him?"

Rory shook her head.

"Well if nobody can tell me, I'm going to have to call his mom."

"He just got into a fight with some big kids!" Rory yelled. "It was yesterday after school. His mommy already knows."

Mrs. Colindale shook her head and started reading the story to the class. "O-kaay."

* * *

_kinda short, i know. but please comment anyway: )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Britterina-** yeah, in this chapter they're going to be older.

**Curley-Q-** Um..I guess the teacher is stupid? lol

**Literati and naley forever-** yeah, there are all these stories where Jess is always protecting Rory, so I figured this would be a little different

**CoffeeIsWhatIneed02, Bernadet-** thanks for your review!

**Face Down Chapter 3**

"Mhmm," A 10-year-old Jess moaned as he rolled over in Rory's bed and opened his eyes. Rory was standing at her closet, picking out something to wear to school. This happened normally. Whenever something bad happened with Jess, Liz, and Jonathan, he came down to Rory's apartment. He always came through the window, because he didn't want to disturb Lorelai. Rory always left the window unlocked incase he came in during the night. Lorelai didn't seem to mind when he came in, because she always checked on Rory before she went to sleep, and she didn't make him leave or anything. Also, when Jess and Rory both came out for breakfast in the morning, she had an extra plate set out for Jess.

"Come on Jess, you have to get up!" Rory said.

"Mm why?"

"Because," Rory said. "Today we have that state test."

"Oh, shit!" Jess exclaimed as he sat up, but then winced and slowly got out of bed. Normally he didn't care that much about tests, since he aced them without studying, but this test was important. It was more than just a state test. The students with the top ten scores were qualified to be able to go to a boarding school about an hour and a half away from the city. Jess wasn't all that keen on the idea of leaving Rory, but he had to get away from Liz and Jonathan. And besides, Rory had promised that if he did leave, she'd visit him every weekend.

"Do you need help?" Rory asked as Jess got out of bed. She could see him wincing.

Jess shook his head no and stood up. He walked over to Rory's closet, went into the corner, and pulled out a bag. He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He always kept clothes at Rory's house now, because he slept there so often. He pulled his shirt off, and Rory saw the cuts and bruises on his back.

"Jess!" she exclaimed.

Jess instinctively turned around. "What?"

"Your back! Let me see it!"

Jess turned around so Rory could see. The only person he showed his back was Rory. He trusted her more than anyone in the world, and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Jess, your back is getting infected," Rory said seriously. "You needa put something on it."

"Like what?" Jess snapped. "Are you a medical professional? What're you gonna put on it?" Jess was always sensitive when it came to his back.

"Sorry," Rory said as she walked away. "I was just trying to help."

Jess stayed where he was. He hadn't meant to snap at her, he just got scared whenever anyone talked about his cuts or scars or bruises. "What do you have?" he asked Rory.

"I'll be right back," she said, and walked to her bathroom. She came back a minute later with a tube of bacitracin. "Stand up," she told him. While she was gone he had sat down on the bed. He stood up and Rory opened the bacitracin and started rubbing in on his back. Jess winced as her fingers touched his cuts. When she was done, he put his shirt on and he and Rory didn't talk about his back anymore. He put his jeans on, and then walked over to Rory's desk chair and picked up his leather jacket. He had left it there when he came in through Rory's window last night. Rory also got ready and the two of them walked out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, Jess," Lorelai said. "Ready for that test, today?" Lorelai knew about the state test and how important it was, but she didn't know why. She thought he was just worried about it because it was a big test.

Jess smiled nervously. "I hope so."

* * *

_ this is longer than the other two chapters, so, to reward me, i think you should review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**gg-ghgrl775, allycat1186, Literati and naley forever, TheLongLostGilmoregirl47, Just A Girl of the Hollow x3-** thank you so much!

**Bernadet-** I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a Lit or not...I might just keep them best friends. Thing might happen between them without it being a Lit, though.

**Face Down Chapter 4**

Roy and Jess ran up the stairs of their apartment building and into Rory's apartment.

"Guess what, mom, guess what!" Rory yelled.

"What, hon?"

"Jess got a 99 on that state test! That's the highest score in the whole school district!"

"Aw! Congratulations, Jess!" Lorelai said and smiled at him. Now Lorelai knew that Jess could go to boarding school to get away from Liz and Jonathan; she knew how important that test had been. But she was a little worried. Rory was shy in school. Her only real friend was Jess. What would she do if he went to boarding school?

But she didn't have to worry about that for now, because first Jess had to take another test and if he did well on that then he had to take a tour of the school and make sure he wanted to go. That would take a while, so if he got into the school, he wouldn't start until the beginning of fifth grade, and he was only in fourth grade right now.

"I have to take another test next week," Jess said. "But I won't find out the results until April." It was February now. "Then if I get in, I can take the tour in May. I have to let them know by June if I'm going to go."

"That's great, Jess. How 'bout if I take you out to celebrate?"

"Yeah!" Rory yelled, replying instead of Jess. Jess nodded. "Let's go to Friday's!" Rory continued.

"Okay," Lorelai said. "Friday's it is."

There was a Friday's pretty close to where they lived, so they walked there. Well, Lorelai walked. Jess and Rory ran the whole way.

* * *

It was now May. No one besides Jess had passed the second test as well, and now he was going on his tour tomorrow. Rory was going with him, but Lorelai wasn't allowed to, because she wasn't his parent. Rory and Jess were taking a special bus from the to the school. Rory had a small bag packed, with the essentials for a long ride (food, coffee, book, music), but they didn't have a suitcase because they weren't staying overnight. The only thing Jess was taking was a book in his back pocket. They would arrive at the school at around 11:00, look at the dorms while the students were at classes, then go to the cafeteria to have lunch at the same time as the students. After that they would get a full tour and talk to the headmaster and a few of the teachers. They would get back on the bus at 4:30 to go back home, and they would get home at 6:00. 

Jess slept at Rory's apartment all night that night. He didn't even bother going to his house, because he knew that if he left too early and was loud and woke Liz or Jonathan up, he'd be in huuuge trouble. He and Rory were both laying on her bed with their stomachs down.

"What am I going to do without you?" Jess whispered to Rory, breaking the silence.

But Rory didn't answer. She was already asleep.

--------------------------------------

The next morning Lorelai woke Jess and Rory up at 9:00. They already had their clothes laid out, so it wouldn't take them very long to get ready. They had a quick breakfast, and Lorelai drove them to where the bus was picking them up. There were other kids waiting there from other places in the city, but no one Jess or Rory knew.

They boarded the bus and Rory fell asleep almost immidiately. She put her head on Jess' shoulder and slept, while he read the entire bus ride.

-------

The bus stopped with a jolt when it arrived at the school. Rory and Jess sat in silence and look at the school towering in fron of them. There were three buildings; one big one in the middle, and two smaller ones on either side. They were told that the middle one had the dorms and the classrooms, one of the smaller ones had the gym and the cafeteria, and the other one had all the offices and the teacher's lounge.

Rory and Jess stood up and walked off the bus. Rory grabbed Jess' hand and whispered to him, "This is it, Jessy."

* * *

_this one was long! be proud of me! review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Face Down Chapter 5**

Jess didn't go to the boarding school for a few reasons. One was that when he has taken the tour there, the kids were so mean, and he knew that eventually the truth about his bruises would come out. Second, he really didn't want to leave Rory. He needed her, and she needed him. Lastly, while he was thinking all this over and wondering if he should go or not, he missed the deadline for the forms. Plus a parent's signature was needed on the forms.

* * *

A sixteen-year-old Rory ran down the stairs of her New York City school with Jess running after her. 

"Rory!" he called. "Rory, where are you going?"

"To the hospital!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"What?! No! You can't!" he replied, thinking that she was going because of his back.

"Why? I needa go see my mom!"

"What? She's in the hospital?"

"Yeah, she fell or something and I don't know what happened so I need to go see her! That's why they called me to the office."

"And are you planning to run all the way there? Because the hospital is 20 blocks from here."

"Well, I have no other way to get there."

"C'mon," Jess said. "Get in my car."

Rory nodded and they both got into the car. Jess, of course, broke the speed limit, and they got there in fifteen minutes. Rory ran out of the car while Jess went to go park it. She was waiting for him in the lobby when he came into the hospital. "The lady at the desk said she's in room 2145. Let's go!"

"Um, I"m gonna go get some coffee from across the street. You go."

"Okay, and can you get me and my mom coffee, also?"

Jess nodded.

-------------------------

"Mom!" Rory said as she went into her mom's hospital room.

"Hey, babe!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, I just fell. I broke my leg. It's really not that bad, but they wanna keep me here for a few days."

Rory didn't say anything.

"Your dad's gonna be staying with you."

Rory looked up sharply when Lorelai said that.

"Rory, you need someone there with you," Lorelai continued.

"No I don't, mom. I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but what if something happens with Jess?"

"You mean the only reason dad's staying with me is so I don't sleep with Jess?"

"No! I mean, if something happens with his mom and he needs help. You guys are gonna need someone to be there."

Rory nodded. "Fine. But only for Jess."

* * *

_how do you like it? i know it's kind of short, but i wanted to update before i left for camp...speaking of, i will be away at camp so i wont be able to update until probably the middle of august, maybe not even until september_


End file.
